


my nayme is snek

by Doreling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Poetry, i love my babey snek, love is stored in the Treeslider <3, snek is best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: my nayme is snekand author heermaed poems three(or four or fyve)i cannot countebut point will bemy tail is toldein poem olde,from tumbled spaceabout a cow(how does she rite?i don't kno how)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pureblood Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39096) by murkybluematter. 



my naym is snek

and in the woode

i search all dae

tu looke for food

my hunger stronk

my bodie week

i taek a napp

on softe leef

wen then i hear

a speaker saye

“with scaley frens

i meete tudae

sum mice i bring

so come en plae”

i meet the boi

so fast is he

his feete so bigg

and myne are none

but then i smell

mouse with my tung

we maek a deal

i get the leef

i say “again

i hope we meet”


	2. Chapter 2

as my mishun

tu looke all dae

for creechers that

others mite eat

or hurt so bad

they claim defeete

my speaker coms

wand in his hande

and magyck flairs

across the land

he fixe the crup

and growe back hair

then other boi

with creecher aire

comes whistling round

(for he is fair)


	3. Chapter 3

my nayme is snek

and wen it’s nite

or wen the moon

is fully brite

and all the men

hav run awae

i bite the wolf

and save the dae

my naym is snek

and wen its nite

or wen the moon

is fully brite

and all the men

like fools they be

trap creechers heer

within the trees

i help my boy

i guide him thru

these spooky woodes

my mishun tru

wen danger comes

no shield engulfs

tu save the dae

i bite the wolf


	4. Chapter 4

i luv my boy

en he loves me

he keeps me warm

within his sleev

he sometimes crys

but that’s okae

he trys so hard

tu sayve the dae


End file.
